Vera
by Grace Steers
Summary: Another look at how Jayne might have got his gun. OFC Sheriff Vera Samuels and a heap of Maori, all surviving crew from the BDM present and correct.


Author's note: Yes, I know I changed Jayne's backstory on how he got his gun. But we've seen he's capable of being everything from economical with the truth to downright lying. Adult rating for references to sex.

They ain't mine, I'm just playing with them and I'll put 'em back in Joss' sandbox when I'm done.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jayne was in his bunk, polishing Vera. It was going to be several days before they got to the next landfall and he needed something to do. He'd done physical workout - several times a day - completed his share of the chores and now there wasn't much of anything to do until supper time. He closed his eyes and his mouth drifted into a slow smile as he remembered...

The planet Beltane. Red dust, cactus. A relatively small habitable landmass, about the size of Australia-that-was, set in a huge emerald sea sprinkled with coral atolls and two ice caps at the poles. Pretty in a starkly beautful way, with luxuriously painted deserts, a giant waterfall that made Niagara look like a trickle, fierce lightning storms. And one major settlement called Hine Moa. Jayne had gone there on the promise of gems in the desert and been caught red-handed, digging where it was taboo. He was pretty big by most guys' standards, but the two dark-skinned fellas who dragged him into town were bigger. Turned out they were descended from Maori warriors, way back. He caught muttered threats of punishment and wondered who the Mr Big was round here. Firm hands flung him in the dust.

Jayne saw shoes first. Black, suede, feminine,with a heel. His eyebrows flicked slightly, then rose even higher when he saw the black fishnet stockings. Especially as they were on a fine pair of pale female legs. Not that having women in charge was that unusual, he just hadn't expected it here. His gaze rose higher to a dark red bustle, black and dark red corset, very fine curves and the face, currently mostly in shadow. Right on the decolletage - and it was a lovely one, he had to tell himself - a sheriff's badge twinkled. He also heard the unmistakeable sound of several guns and rifles being cocked and stayed very still.

He tried for charm, "Ma'am?"

"Jayne Cobb?"

Jayne bit back a groan of lust. There was something in the crisp schoolmarm tones that went right from his ears to his libido. Her being built like a dream on legs didn't hurt any either.

He tried smiling a little wider, "Yes, Ma'am."

"You know I have to punish you."

Jayne had a sudden, very vivid and completely unrepeatable vision of exactly how he'd like her to 'punish' him, involving handcuffs and a heap of whipped cream, but he kept that to himself.

"Yes, Ma'am."

"I hope that isn't the full extent of your verbal skills?"

He couldn't resist. His grin went to cocky, "No, Ma'am!"

She chuckled, low and dirty, "Oh; wise guy, hmmm? The regular punishment for digging in the sacred parts of the desert is either transportation to one of the polar regions or letting the tribal elders skin you alive."

"I could be useful to you, Ma'am."

"So my deputies have informed me; pretty good in a fight, impressive set of guns and other concealed weapons. Mercenary?"

"Yes, Ma'am, sometimes."

"Yes, and new to this planet by all accounts. As an off-worlder, you would not necessarily know that parts of the painted desert are off-limits to Pakeha, white folks like you and me. So, why were you looking for gems - and please tell the truth, otherwise you are dead where you lie."

"I'm after a Callahan, Ma'am. Beautiful piece of work - huge, black, shiny, telescopic sites, laser precision - the whole bells and whistles. A thing of beauty and a joy forever. I was hopin' I might get enough gems to at least put down a deposit on one of the babies."

The lady sheriff considered, "That's some gun you're after, Jayne Cobb."

"Wanna be the best there is, Ma'am. I can shoot the hairs off a gooseberry, but that gun...she's almost worth sellin' your soul to have."

"I'm aware of the gun's reputation. Tell you what; I'm going to ask a favour of you. No funny business or double dealing, or the two Maori who brought you in will skin you alive. You help me nail the nasty rapacious pirate who is crippling our fishing fleet and I'll give you a substantial reward. Is that a deal?" She spat in her hand and held it out at waist height.

Jayne felt the guns retreat a tad and rose to his feet very slowly and cautiously. He was a red-bloodied man who enjoyed women a whole lot and couldn't help himself; his eyes took in the very fine view as he stood up. He clocked a tiny garter pistol at the top of the lady's thighs. Deceptive things often as not, frequently loaded with expanding bullets or nerve gas shots. Then it was counting the black bows up the front, a very careful lingering glance at the reasonably lush cleavage and then...

Blue eyes met an almost glacial returning stare. Jayne almost stopped breathing; this lady had breeding and class. Not exactly beautiful; stunning would be closer to it. Tall, long waisted, strong chin, nice mouth, those striking blue eyes and long brown hair piled up into a bun on her head.

'Way outta your league, Jayne Cobb.' He tried to keep that in mind whilst his libido drooled eagerly.

He spat in his own hand, feeling somewhat like a country hick in front of a princess, "It's a deal."

She shook his hand firmly, "Vera Samuels."

He frowned slightly, "I've heard of a Samuel Vera; one of the greatest sharpshooters in the galaxy. Was a bounty hunter 'bout ten years back; formidable in a firefight...then he disappeared. Any kin of yours?"

A wide smile which just reached her eyes, "I'm glad my reputation survives...if somewhat mangled."

Jayne made a strangled noise, "But he was a guy...and you're all woman!" His eyes couldn't help themselves, that cleavage was like a magnet. They dropped in admiration.

"So you've noticed; but I'm the same person. Don't even think about it."

"Can't help it; I'm a-thinkin' already, Vera." He dragged his gaze away and back up to her face.

Her tone became even more icy, "Thank-you for your candour. Just remember you don't stand a chance, Jayne Cobb."

"Don't need tellin' more 'n once, Vera."

She nodded briskly, accepting his words, "Very well; follow me..."

She turned and Jayne got the final coup de grace - the lushest, most deliciously rounded and provocative tush it had ever been his pleasure to view. He bit his lip, hard, trying to distract himself from severe arousal, then followed, very carefully. Vera's posse were watching his every move.

"Are you going to be all day, polishin' that thing?" Mal's voice jerked him back from red dust memories to the steely metal interior of 'Serenity'.

"'S'called Vera," he retorted sullenly.

"Don't much care what it's called, there are potatoes waitin' to be scrubbed." Jayne frowned, sighed, put Vera back in her hidey hole and trudged to the galley. He hadn't been much of a cook in the past; homemade beer, grog, biscuits, the odd critter he'd caught and skinned for supper, maybe fish now and again. Since joining this crew, he'd learned and learned fast. Even fixed up his own personal still for liquor. He grinned as he dealt with the potatoes. It was so automatic these days he could let his mind wander, and it did. Back to a surprisingly clean and neat sheriff's office and an ice-queen sheriff who liked dressing as a show-girl, back in the days before he'd met Marco.

Vera motioned him to sit down opposite her while she perched behind the desk of her small but reasonably clean office.

"Have you got any bags?"

"I think your Maori guys have my backpack. Spare weapons, change of clothes, lock picks, bed roll; stuff like that."

"They won't take anything belonging to you, unless you are unfortunate enough to die, when all bets are off. It'll come with us to my ship."

"You own a ship?"

Vera shrugged elegantly, "Small one, pretty good motor. Useful for chasing smugglers and the like."

"How long's it likely to take?"

Vera grinned suddenly and her face was transformed from icy to someone who might just harbour naughty thoughts now and again, "Itching to get off this rock already?"

Jayne blinked as his libido notched up a few inches, "Not exactly...but I'm a bit of a tumbleweed. Follow the best deal and cash which can easily be got."

Her smile dimmed somewhat, "I can understand that; was like it myself once. Found this place, a Maori lover, a steady income and kinda settled in."

Jayne's hopes melted, "One of those big guys yours?"

She laughed, "No. Part of his iwi, his clan. Maaka died a few years back, shot in a gun battle."

"I'm sorry." He wasn't, exactly, but it was the right thing to say.

"Got the bastard who nailed him, though. The Maori dealt with him in the old way."

"Guessing that was painful."

"Yes."

"Good."

Vera nodded, "Well, you can bunk here tonight, tomorrow we'll be off. I'm hoping the job won't take more than a week or two. If we capture him, you may be asked to testify; if he's still alive that is."

"'Kay."

PART TWO

Vera's office building was wooden; nothing particularly unusual there, but it was only fair quality wood at best, with lots of knots in it. However the walls and floor had been sanded and polished to a healthy sheen, which made it look classier than it was. Her desk was equally functional, and the pots holding pens and stationery supplies were made of a spongy-looking brown flecked wood which could almost have been a type of cork.

Jayne's bag arrived shortly, carried by one of the big Maori guys. He performed a subtle upwards flick of his head to Vera who responded in kind, then gave a regular firm nod. Jayne's face must have had an unwritted query all over it, because Vera explained when the other man had left.

"It's a Maori thing; they nod upwards. I've learned the basics in the differing subtleties of non-verbal communication. He was just enquiring as to whether you'd checked out okay and if I was going to be safe with you here and I told him yes, absolutely. I usually sleep with a loaded gun very close, so you'd better not try to prove me wrong."

"I won't."

"Good," she gestured towards the door in the rear wall, "Supper?"

Jayne nodded and followed her. He hadn't had home-cooked food provided by someone else in a while.

Vera chopped an onion and put it in a frying pan. While that was cooking, she opened a bottle of preserved tomatoes and fetched a handful of herbs from a growing space on the windowsill. The herbs went in with the onions, as did the tomatoes. Some dried pasta shapes went in boiling water, then Vera got out and unwrapped a fair chunk of cheese.

"Closest I can get to replicating the cuisine of Italy-that-was."

"Smells good."

Vera added a few slices of dried bacon cut up small to the tomato mix, then left everything to simmer.

"Care to tell me where you're from?"

"Farm. Got parents, a sister, some cows."

"Not a natural farm boy, though."

Jayne shrugged, "Got big early; some rich kid hired me as his bodyguard, and the rest sorta followed."

"Bodyguards often provide...other...services to their clients."

Jayne's eyebrows flew up and he looked shocked, "Ta ma duh, I'm not sly!" he paused and qualified himself, "Nothin' against those who are; just not my bag, Vera," he grinned a little, "Not sayin' as how I haven't provided...other services...to some ladies that have hired me from time to time!"

Vera nodded, "Wasn't accusing you of being sly; just that if times get lean enough, some guys might contemplate it; girls likewise. Wouldn't have judged you if you had."

Jayne grinned, "Too good with a gun and my fists to need to go...that way," his grin widened, "Ain't had any complaints from ladies, either!"

Vera fixed him with a glance, "I figured that, and stop pushing!"

Jayne had the grace to look sheepish, "Yes, Ma'am!"

" Well, now weve got that settled, how about some food?"

Vera dished up and Jayne tucked in eagerly.

The next morning, Vera was up and about before Jayne, even though he was a fairly early riser himself. He found her packing fruit and beef jerky in a basket, along with a large flagon of beer. Vera caught a subtle change in his expression.

"The beer's enough for us tonight; the Maori will be bringing heaps."

"And more food?"

Vera smiled, "Enjoy your vittals, huh? Well, so do I, don't worry; there will be plenty, plus various places to get food en route. Heck, the sea's positively teeming with fish. We won't starve. Here's your stuff." Vera picked up Jayne's bag which was near the front door and handed it to Jayne.

"No breakfast?"

Vera grinned, "In a minute, eager beaver!"

About half an hour later, they were on their way, in Vera's mule. An hour or so later, they reached the port where about a dozen large Maori waited on and around Vera's launch. It was one of the older sea-going motor launches, with enough room for about six people to sleep on board. Although not the latest model, it had been well-maintained and recently painted in shades of red and white. Jayne was pleased to find he had his own modest bunk. Once everything had been stowed, they were off. The other Maori were staying behind to continue searching on land.

By day they sailed, checking the bays and inlets for clues. At night, Vera or one of the Maori found a good place to hide the boat; either behind rocks in a bay or in amongst trees similar to mangoes. The weather got steadily hotter. Vera was steering one afternoon, wearing a bikini-like top and sarong. They were about four days in to the search and the sky was looking decidedly brassy.

She gestured upwards, "Gonna be a hwoon dahn of a thunderstorm soon. Might bring Redbeard the pirate out into the open if he makes a dash for land. Not good to be on the seas when it hits."

"We got somewhere to go?"

Vera nodded, business-like, "We'll stay out as long as I dare, but we'll have to take shelter eventually. It'd be suicide otherwise, and that ain't to my liking."

Jayne took a bite out of the apple he was holding, "Nor mine."

Vera nodded as she kept scanning the sea and the coast, "Storms can come in powerful fierce around this huge continental island, with seas to match. Somehow the trees mostly stand it, but the huge waves prevent most things including humans living too close to the sea. The sheltered inlets will do, but I know a cave or three around here. We'll pick one of those if possible, beach the boat inside and use one of the old smuggler hide-outs. It'll be dry and reasonably warm."

"Won't Redbeard have the same idea?"

"It's highly possible; better be prepared for a showdown in cramped conditions."

"I'll be ready."

Rain began falling in slow, heavy and warm drops about an hour later. Vera tacked around the headlands, keeping an eye on the weather and the waves. The rain stopped, everything suddenly got perceptibly hotter.

"Here we go, Jayne; hang onto your hat."

There was utter stillness, then the most violent thunderclap Jayne ever recalled hearing. the wind and waves got up, followed by a second thunderclap. Then the rain pelted down, thick, fast and in almost monsoon quantities. Vera kept the boat out in it for a little while, but she was soon making for shore.

"Can't see where I'm going in this; gotta hole up."

Jayne helped her keep the wheel steady as they battled for the shore.

Vera nodded, "Over there, to starboard; see that cave?"

"We can make that?"

"It'll be tight, but yes."

The Maori were busy getting things below deck and taking a turn at helping with the wheel while Jayne got his weapons together. Going down into the boat was a triumph of blind hope and skill over bouncing floors, decks and walls.

When Jayne came back up, they were entering the cave, with Hori helping Vera at the wheel. Hori was one of the big Maori who had dragged him in several days ago. His teeth slashed white in his face as Jayne appeared, bristling weapons as a porcupine might its quills.

"One against an army, eh?"

Jayne grinned, "Done that in my time."

There was a bang from somewhere and Hori fell over, clutching his shoulder. Jayne saw that a boat was trying to follow them. Vera steered around a corner I the cave and there was a rough wooden docking area. she leapt off the boat, and fastened her down. Jayne cocked his gun. Vera grabbed another gun and quickly looked at Hori who was going a little grey.

"I'll survive, eh."

Vera nodded, and joined Jayne and the rest of the crew watching for their pursuers.

As the other boat started to come around the corner, they laid down a hail of bullets. Jayne even lobbed a grenade. The noise was overpowering; but the other boat retreated. After waiting in silence for some minutes, Vera nodded her head.

"Grab what you can; we'll have to ditch the rest, and our boat for now. There's an abandoned hamlet not far away at the top of this cave. It's not much, but it'll do."

Jayne gestured with his head, "What about those guys?"

"The quickest way to the hamlet is the way we're going; overland from anywhere else takes at least a day. You're going to blow up the far entrance to this cave when we get there."

Jayne grinned, "Cut off pursuit, like."

"And buy us some time. Hori's hurt."

They scrambled up the inside of the cave, carrying a protesting Hori who claimed he could walk just fine. Vera reminded him of the substantial hole in his shoulder and he shut up for a while. They made it to the settlement amid a fine rain of sand from the explosion. They found an abandoned dentist's surgery and everyone holed up there. Careful hands lifted Hori onto the table. The water wasn't running in the taps any more, but one of the other Maori, Lawrence, found a working pump outside and buckets were fetched so that everyone could at least quench their thirst. Vera washed her hands and found a bottle of whisky. She peeled back Hori's shirt carefully and gently moved him to check his back.

"Bullet's still in there. I have to get it out."

Hori nodded, "I know."

"It's going to hurt like merry hell."

"Gimme something to bite on and I'll be fine, eh."

Vera found suitable metal dental implements and bathed them all in the whisky. She offered Hori the rest and he took several mouthfuls.

"Jayne, Cliff; have we got any more whisky or alcohol around anywhere?"

Jayne nodded and went for a hunt around the dentist's house. They found a dusty bottle of brandy. Vera directed them to pour the contents in a clean bowl, just incase.

"Waste of brandy."

"I know, Jayne, but we have a medical emergency here."

Cliff gave Hori a wad of cotton to bite on, "This hamlet used to have a bar; could be some more booze there, eh?"

Vera smiled, "Go have a look; I'm gonna need a drink after this. Jayne; might need you to hold Hori still." Jayne nodded.

"I'll hold still, eh!" Hori protested, dignity affronted.

Vera had a scalpel in one hand and a pair of large tweezers in the other by now, "Ever had a bullet dug out of you before?" Hori's face said everything, Vera smiled, "Not impuning your iron resolve, but once the alcohol hits, you might not be able to stop yourself squirming and I need you rock still, Hori."

She carefully poured a measure of whisky into the open hole in Hori's shoulder. Hori gasped, but held still.

"Well done." Vera held the skin back with the scalpel with one hand and gently inserted the tweezers. She probed a bit, then found the blunt end of the bullet and slowly drew it out. After that, she cleaned the wound with more alcohol. Hori kept still.

Vera deliberately caught Hori's eyes, "Got to sew you up now. I'll be as quick as I can."

She asked Jayne to pass the first aid bag and got out the sterile needle and surgical thread, "Never thought I'd have to use these, this trip."

"Where did you learn...?"

Vera put in the first couple of stitches, "I had a surgeon as a lover, before the war. Had to sew myself up a couple of times."

Jayne winced a tiny bit, "I've poured alcohol in my wounds before now."

Vera nodded, concentrating on Hori's shoulder, "It's a good thing to use, if you can take the major sting."

"How did you get hurt?"

"Remember I was a bounty hunter and sharpshooter back along? Couple of my 'bounties' got a bit feisty when I was trying to bring them in. It's a bit of a lone job and one has to be self-reliant... There you go, Hori; all patched up. I'll put a bandage on, but the wound'll need checking daily, just to be safe. You can see the Doc when we get back."

Cliff returned with some bottles of whisky, a small, sealed tin of biscuits and a handful of eggs. He smiled at Vera and Jayne's surprise, "Couple of chooks nesting in the old bar; thought they wouldn't mind."

Vera slumped in a nearby chair, "Can someone else throw an omelette together please; I'm pooped!"

PART THREE

They managed a pretty good meal, with all the ingredients they'd salvaged and found, then picked several parts of the dentist's house as bedrooms. Cliff went out after supper and found an old but serviceable mule that needed a bit of work to get going. He and the other Maori with the exception of Hori set to mending it and trying to make it run. Jayne lent a hand, but his speciality was guns and explosives; he was a bit lost on transport. When it came to fuel, he was better placed to help. He and the Maori managed to make the mule accept alcohol as a fuel and most of the contents of the bar's cellar were put into service to help keep the vehicle going.

In the morning, they piled in and set off. the mule was a bit sluggish with six on board. When two tamed horses were found wandering free a day's ride out of town, Jayne and Cliff got off the mule and rode behind. The horses were a little skittish to start with, not having had human contact for some time, but they soon trotted along amiably enough, even if Cliff and Jayne had to ride bareback and with makeshift reins.The party skirted back close to the coast, trying to pick up the trail of what they hoped had been Redbeard.

After another couple of days, Cliff gestured ahead, "There's a small fishing village ahead with a hostelry and a whorehouse. Called Auckers, after Auckland in NZ, eh."

Jayne grinned eagerly, "Whores?"

Cliff fixed him with a look and motioned him to stop a moment, "Jayne, don't even think about it."

"Them's not clean whores?"

"It's not that. You've got a yearning to get inside Vera's clothes, eh?"

"Wuh de ma; I ain't blind! But she told me I didn't stand a chance, Cliff!"

"As sure as I know my name, if you even touch one of those ladies in that whorehouse, you won't ever get your chance with Vera."

"Thought I didn't have none."

Cliff grinned, "She likes you, idiot. May not show it, but it was similar with Maaka, eh. Tested him a while to check his mettle. He told me when he finally got her in bed, it was more than worth every second of the wait. There isn't a straight single guy on the whole of Beltane wouldn't jump to it if she so much as crooked a finger, eh. Some gals too, even though Vera doesn't swing that way."

Jayne's grin widened, "Two women together..."

Cliff laughed, "Yeah; it's a thought that keeps a lot of guys warm at night; but according to Maaka, Vera's like about three women rolled into one in the sack."

"Ta ma duh!"

Cliff nodded and deadpanned, "Yup, pretty much."

Jayne suddenly caught his drift, "Hot damn!!"

Cliff nodded, "So sleep alone tonight, no matter the temptation, eh?"

Later Jayne was nursing what was about his fourth whisky at the bar in the hostelry with Cliff. He'd managed to heed Cliff's warning and decided not even to tempt himself with the whores.

"Bet I'm missing some amazing pretties over in the whorehouse."

"Not bad; but you're safer here, Jayne."

Jayne emptied his glass and decided to move onto beer, "Vera's not perfect, is she?"

Cliff threw his head back and laughed, "Wuh de ma! Hell, no! Comes over as an ice princess mixed with a whole heap of schoolmarm, but you've not been able to escape that. She's firm but fair, dirty sense of humour," Jayne's eyebrows lifted, "Seriously, eh. You'll see it eventually. Cooks pretty well, doesn't do housework or wifely things, not easily angered, but better duck for extreme cover if she does get riled up, it's like a volcano; according to Maaka she snores in bed..."

Jayne snorted, "So do I - supposedly!"

"She's got physical scars, a checkered past, an interesting choice of clothing..."

Jayne grinned, "I should say!"

"It's to disarm the potential opposition. Someone sees her dressed in her showgirl stuff; might think she's an easy mark or a good time girl. Vera likes wrong-footing people to see what they're made of. And it works, eh."

"It's fair distractin'."

"If you pass muster, she'll be your friend for life. Cross her at your peril; you've seen that glacial look; if it's directed at you full force, you won't easily forget it. You're her kind of guy, Jayne; you lucky hwoon dahn. For Whatever's sake don't blow it; you won't ever regret it."

Jayne grinned, "Her kind of guy, huh?"

After a fairly alcoholic night and a single room to himself with no guests, Jayne woke surprisingly refreshed. The sun rising over Auckers bay was pretty enough. Then he spotted what looked like a familiar boat in the harbour. Redbeard's boat. Jayne very carefully got together his weapons and threw on some clothes. He knew somewhere in the back of his mind it probably wasn't a terribly good idea, but his libido and fairly empty pockets were firmly focussed on the potential reward if he brought down Redbeard single handed.

He crept out of the hostelry with a stolen pastry in his hand, just to keep body and soul together. Last night's supper had consisted mostly of a liquid diet of grain, water, hops and sugar and fermented or distilled quite acceptably. His stomach was wanting something solid to get its teeth into. He did his best to hide behind other boats as he snuck nearer. The one he was approaching did have some tell-tale splintering around the prow that looked consistent with a grenade having made a reasonable glancing blow. From his memory, it seemed the right colour boat too, but one couldn't be sure of that in the contrast between the cave and daylight. He mounted the next but one boat and made for the aft of his goal. Coming at them from a direction they weren't expecting was pretty high on the list of basic rules for a merc. Jayne couldn't resist getting his knife out and holding it by the blade - carefully - between his teeth. His inner pirate was pretty much demanding he slip into character. Jayne managed to make it onto the aft pretty much silently. For a big guy, he could sneak around quietly remarkably well if he had to. Of course, all guns out blazing was a personal favourite.

He snagged a coil of rope lying on deck and tiptoed to the nearest doorway. The room at the aft of the boat was empty, so he ducked inside, keeping as low a profile as he could. Hearing footsteps outside he squashed himself against a wall. Someone entered the room. Jayne jumped him, muffled his mouth, knocked him out and tied him up in less than a minute. One down, several more to go. He tucked the knife away and carried along a corridoor to the sounds of talking. Two rough, male voices with classic 'pirate' burrs in their voices were having an argument.

"We haven't got time to mend the prow, dammit!"

"But it marks us out!"

"Yeah, to about six people who are on our tail anyway. They didn't come out of the cave, and my bullet got one of 'em, so they're on land and behind us at the moment."

"Where are we planning to go, boss?"

"North; there's a paticularly big atoll off the coast that we can use as cover from the land for a while. After that, it's about time someone helped themselves to the gems just lyin' around the painted desert." Jayne flinched guiltily and held his breath.

"It's taboo! The Maori will kill us!"

"Not if we don't get caught, arsehole!"

Jayne double checked his guns, took a steadying breath and framed himself in the doorway, "Might wanna change your mind about that." He aimed for the kneecaps; Vera had been most particular about wanting them alive. The other guys were no slouches; they drew their weapons, but Jayne had the advantage of surprise. One bullet knicked his left arm and he swore violently.

Someone tapped him on the shoulder, "Thanks Jayne; we can take it from here." Vera beamed at him, "Great work!"

She kissed his cheek and Jayne barely had time to enjoy it before she was dealing with the bad guys. Her lips left a hot imprint that seared his skin and tightened his groin, so that he had to drop his guns to cover himself. The Maori were busy scouring the ship and hauling off the bad guys when Vera came back.

"You're bleeding."

Jayne looked down. For such a small wound, it was very keen on being messy, "Clean me up, gimme a plaster and I'll be fine."

Vera chuckled, "Okay, tiger; something like that. Come with me."

She had the first aid kit complete with alcohol outisde on the deck.

Jayne put out one large hand, "I'll do that." Vera saw the look on his face and nodded. He poured the whisky on the wound, said something unrepeatable as the sting hit, then Vera gently swabbed the place with a clean piece of cloth.

"No stitches, just a small bandage." She popped one on him, over the place and nodded, "Like some extra...medicine?"

Jayne's lips twitched and he had a good swallow, which made his mostly empty stomach swim a bit, and then rumble.

Vera laughed softly, "No breakfast, eager beaver?"

"Not much."

She gently patted an uninjured portion of his arm, "Hero's rations when we get back to the hostelry."

Jayne looked at her with a whole lot of unspoken questons and hope, "Is that dirty?"

Vera grinned, "Not yet; we've got a court case to deal with in the next couple of days, then go back to Hine Moa."

He caught her to him on impulse and held her as close as he dared, leering wolfishly down at her, "God, woman; you're a wicked, gorgeous tease!"

For a split second there seemed to be an answer in her eyes, then Vera placed her hands on his chest, addressing him soberly, "Jayne..."

He let go with a sigh of regret, "I know; I know; I don't stand a chance. You said as much; but a guy gets to hopin'; specially when what's on offer is so temptin' an' all."

Her lips curved softly, "I hear you loud and clear, Jayne."

Jayne gently caught one of the strands of her hair in his fingers and stroked it, "I even stayed away from 'em whores on account of hopin' on you."

Her glance met his. Her eyes darkened subtly, the pupils widening, "I know," she said gently, "and it's counting in your favour, trust me."

"Wanna kiss you somethin' bad." It was the first time in a long, long while he'd admitted that to a woman.

Vera grinned, "I'd hope the kissing would be very good, slow and last a long time!"

She walked away, leaving Jayne with his mouth open and his ears doing a huge double-take, not quite believing what they'd just heard.

He finally snapped out of his personal 'reboot' and went back to the hostelry, helping the Maori bring in the gang and place them under lock and key in the steel strong room in the cellar. Vera and Cliff had ordered and a huge pile of pancakes and maple syrup was placed in front of him. His stomach grumbled eagerly and he tucked in, grinning with pleasure.

Cliff sat beside him nursing a very strong black coffee, "That was a crazy stunt to try on your own, but you've earned major points with Vera."

Jayne spoke around his food, "Ain't often been the hero."

"Well, you are right at this moment, if a somewhat rash one, eh."

Vera was all business again, "Right. We got them all?" Several Maori heads nodded, "Okay. Is there a judge in town? Do we have the evidence and suitable witnesses?"

Hori shifted on his feet, his arm in a sling, "Wish we could just string them up, eh?"

Vera put her hand on his good shoulder, "The stringing up or firing squad will happen soon enough. They're as guilty as hell, but we have to prove it in a court of law."

"You've just shot bad guys before, Vera."

She nodded, soberly, "I know; but this time we play by the book."

Jayne looked up from his food, "What if they escape from the cellar?"

"A steel room with bars on it? If they can do that without weapons or tools, then all bets are off. That's escaping custody and we can shoot them with impunity."

Jayne grinned, "Good."

Vera planted her hands on both sides of his plate, very firmly, "No matter how much you might want to - and how much I might secretly like you to - you are not going to 'help' them escape. If they get out of there, they do it all by themselves, not with Jayne Cobb's identifiable fingerprints all over them, okay?" Jayne nodded.

It took a couple of days to get the judge and collect the evidence together, then all the local Maori plus Vera's posse and Jayne brought Redbeard and his four accomplices to court. Jayne fidgeted as reams of signed eye witness testimony and other documents were read. The case dragged on, with Vera in the stand giving evidence for the prosecution for most of two days. Jayne hardly saw her at night either; the witnesses were kept apart to avoid collusion. He survived on significant moments of eye contact and brief, radiant smiles in his direction.

Finally it was all over. After five days, the judge had no difficulty in passing the death sentence. The firing squad were picked from the local sharpshooters; he and Vera couldn't be permitted to take part because it would be personal.

The whole of the posse and most of the population of Auckers filed out to see the sentence carried out. Redbeard was shouting threats and curses. Jayne didn't like the way that man was behaving one bit; and it didn't come as much of a surprise when the pirate made a break for it, grabbing Vera as he dashed for freedom. Jayne gave chase, along with some others. The rest of Redbeard's gang were held at gunpoint. Redbeard was heading for the cliff. Jayne had a vague memory of a path at that point; he'd idly noticed it on their way into town. It was pretty steep, though. He followed Redbeard carefully down. Vera was co-operating so far, but Jayne knew she'd be looking for an opportunity to strike back. So was he; his hand on a gun and the other keeping his balance on the path. Suddenly, at a turn in the path, Vera threw her self backwards and Redbeard went with her. Jayne was on them seconds later, getting in one punch before rolling to the ground with Redbeard on him. He felt Vera connect a blow to Redbeard and managed a kick himself. Redbeard was cursing like a trooper in several languages. Redbeard rolled off the path in a desperate move to get free, stopping himself on a rock and getting out his gun. Jayne instinctively threw himself on Vera, then there were two shots from somewhere, followed by silence.

Jayne was lying full length over Vera, with every inch of her in contact with him. He growled softly and blood rushed eagerly southwards. He looked into Vera's eyes and for a moment he saw everything he needed to see reflected there; open desire, pleasure and thanks. He dipped his head, hoping for at least a kiss, but suddenly that open invitation and welcome was battened down. He checked himself and pulled away, helping her get up.

"You okay?"

"Yes."

Jayne looked to see what had happened to Redbeard, and saw the mangled mess of his corpse near the base of the cliff.

"Ugh."

"At least he won't be botherin' anyone else, Vera."

They walked back up to the top of the cliff where a local policeman was standing with his gun still out, having been the one who'd dispatched Redbeard, and they all went with everyone who had followed them back to the execution.

Once the grisly task was over, Vera and the posse managed to wangle the use of a launch to go back to the boat, which was still in the cave where they had left it. Jayne cleaned and polished his guns, checked his weapons and generally kept out of Vera's way. He'd been given the gentle 'back off' signals enough to get the message, even with what Cliff had said to him. They returned to Hine Moa and the Maori helped unpack over a couple of days, and then dispersed. Jayne and Vera finally walked back to her office and home. They unpacked and went to bed -seperately. The following morning, Jayne found Vera outside, packing her two person mule.

She touched his arm, "You've earned some R&R and so have I. Cliff will keep an eye on things and I'll take you on a kind of holiday, show you the sights properly."

"Will we be long?"

"Maybe a week or so. It'll be fun, promise!"

Jayne smiled, "You 'do' fun?"

Vera grinned back, "Sure, 'specially when there's good company, Jayne."

Jayne shrugged, "Might as well, I s'pose." His hopes of more than friendship had pretty much died, in spite of what Cliff had told him..

Vera laughed, "It won't be boring, I promise; no dusty old museums or anything. You were jing-tsai in Auckers, Jayne."

Jayne flashed a brief grin, "Weren't so bad yerself." He didn't know what Vera had in store, but a week alone with her didn't sound like tough punishment; rather the opposite.

After a couple of hours following the coast in the opposite direction from Auckers, Vera turned inland towards the hills. Vera drove the mule to a tiny gap in the hills and through to a small valley which was totally hidden from the outside world. Trees overhead blocked the view from above of an oasis of lush green with a waterfall. Jayne whistled appreciatively.

Vera smiled, "My personal hideaway. The mule stays hidden behind these first trees and no-one knows I'm here. Follow me." They grabbed their bags and set off.

She led the way along a path towards and behind the waterfall. A small, hidden cave entrance opened out into a space lit initially by fluorescent moss. Vera pressed a switch on the wall and subtle artificial lighting illuminated a sunken sitting area with loads of cushions, a hot tub, small galley kitchen and huge bed beyond.

"Wow; all the comforts of home."

"Yes; bathroom beyond the bed. Had to put my ill-gotten gains to some use, Jayne."

"So there were some?"

Vera laughed and Jayne's libido jumped automatically in response, "Yes, plenty. You know I was a bad girl before I became a sheriff!"

"This is a great spot, but why... OH!" Jayne stopped, dead. Vera had removed her coat and that gorgeous showgirl outfit was underneath, but there now seemed much less of it somehow.

"Like what you see?" Vera was calmly removing the straps from her bustier. Jayne nodded, not quite believing the evidence of his eyes. The bustle was next, then Vera unpinned her long brown hair which fell like a rose-scented waterfall down her back. She looked at him, "Jayne?"

His lips curved as she came closer, "Looks more'n damn fine; but you said I didn't stand a chance, Vera."

She put her hands on his chest, untucking his tee shirt and grinning, "And if I was offering you a very personal reward?" Her eyes were suddenly dancing with mischief and a whole slew of lust.

Jayne's grin became wolfish as his hopes, and a certain other part of him, rose eagerly, "We getting sexed up here?"

Vera's grin grew wider, "As much as you can handle, for the next few days." Her hands landed softly on his stomach and fire raced all over Jayne's body.

"Aw, gorram, Vera; when you put it like that..."

He hadn't kissed a woman on the mouth in a long time, but no power in the 'verse was going to stop him getting a taste now. His lips met hers and the kiss exceeded even his wildest expectations. Had to repeat the kiss quite a lot, just to be sure. After that, coherent talk went out of the window for quite some time.

If you really don't know what happens during these stars, ping me off-list!

Next day

Jayne and Vera were lying in a naked, sweaty blissed-out tangle in her bed. She was idly stroking through his chest hair with her fingers whilst he held her close.

Jayne grinned, "Damn, all that was worth waitin' for. You sure made up for lost time, darlin'. Passionate, abandoned, demanding..." his grin widened, "just the way I like it."

Vera grinned back, "And you, Jayne Cobb." She reached into the drawer by the side of the bed and brought out a very big cigar.

Jayne took it, "Wow; that's a high quality smoke there."

Vera snipped the end, then paused, seeing the look on his face, "Like me to roll it on my thigh first?"

Jayne chuckled, "Yeah; mebbe your breasts too."

"No problem." She did so, to his obvious approval and then handed it back.

He lit it and took a drag, blowing out a smoke ring, "Mmmm, best I ever had." He twinkled at her significantly.

She took the cigar and blew a smaller but adequate ring of her own, "Best I ever had, too." They both knew it wasn't the cigar they were talking about.

Jayne puffed in silence for a while, then a question rose in his mind, "This isn't where you turn all sheriff on me and slap the cuffs on, is it?"

Vera chuckled, "Only if you want to be cuffed to the headboard so's I can have my wicked way with you!"

Jayne grinned again, "Hot damn, I love your dirty mind! With whipped cream to lick off?"

Vera propped herself on his chest, "Haven't got the cream - will chocolate sauce do, followed by a long hot shower sometime later?"

"Hell, yeah! Can I return the favour - much, much later?"

"That could take another day or two - not that I'm complaining. I have a weakness for naughty boys, Jayne. 'Specially ones that are big, hairy and well hung. "

"Sounds like me.." he made a point of looking under the covers and grinned like a school-boy, "that'd be me all right!"

Vera's hand wandered southwards in appreciation, "Sure is; and you damn well know what to do with it, too."

He turned his face to her, "I'm lovin' all this; but I can't stay that much longer."

"I know."

"Part of me would like to...but sooner or later, I gotta go, Vera."

"I know which part, cheeky! You need to be out there among the stars doing what you do...well, what you do just as well as sex. You can always come back for a visit. I plan to be here for quite a while, and if that turns out not to be the case, I'll leave a trail you can follow." There was amiable silence for a while.

Jayne stroked her hair with his free hand, "You're the first woman who's got me even thinkin' 'bout settlin' down."

Vera purred; she loved having her hair stroked, "You're the first guy - even Maaka was a passionate fling."

"I can't promise there won't be other women."

Vera shrugged, "No more than I can promise there won't be other men, Jayne. Just take precautions."

"Value my own hide too much not to take care."

After breakfast and a shower, Jayne got to having a good look at the scars both Vera and Cliff had mentioned. There was a fine line on each of Vera's calves; the one on the right leg near the ankle, "What caused these?"

"One of my bounties thought that slicing me would make me lose concentration."

Jayne chuckled, "Hwoon dahn idiot wasn't thinking too straight!"

Vera smiled, "He soon did. I got him by the short and curlies."

Jayne winced, "That gets a guy's attention."

"I'll be gentle with yours."

Jayne kissed her right hand, "I'd noticed!" He saw the larger diamond-shaped scar on the inside of that wrist, "That looks nasty."

"Another bounty decided that jumping through a window was a good plan. I sliced my arm on the glass following him. He shot me, I killed him and then hobbled to the town doctor. Nineteen stitches without anaesthetic and the removal of one bullet later, I had to hole up for a day or two to regain my strength."

"I'll bet," Jayne kissed the place, then the tiny scar where the bullet had gone through her arm further up, "Lucky it missed your bones 'n vital stuff."

Vera looked at Jayne's chest, "Can't see any scars there, Jayne."

He ruffled the hair under his right rib, "Got some ancient tiny scars somewheres 'bout here from being peppered with shot way back when I was thieving chickens."

"Ooch."

"I'll say. The tattoos on my arm are covering up bullet wounds, s'part of the reason I got 'em. Got minor leg scars too, from fightin' and this one on my face, which every damn person can spot a mile off."

"Knife wound?"

Jayne chuckled, "Could say so; but it weren't that go se special. Fell into barbed wire when I was tiny, just learnin' to walk, and the barb on my cheek tore a little."

"Bet your Ma wasn't too pleased."

He grinned, "She nearly had kittens - apparently - thinkin' I was majorly scarred for life and no-one would want me; or so she told me later."

"I want you, sexy wan nao."

Jayne's grin went wolfish again, "I know!"

Vera could imagine even toddler aged Jayne had got that wicked, sexy grin down pat.

There was amiable silence for a while.

Jayne got out of bed to do some stretches, press-ups and crunches. Without a bench press or weights to hand, he wanted to keep supple. Vera seemed to enjoy the view, especially as he was putting on a nude show. He came back to bed, stretching and rubbing his shoulderblades.

"Would a massage help?"

"You can do that?"

Vera nodded, "The basics; I can usually help get knots out and ease the kinks. I've got some oil in the drawer."

Jayne layed down across the pillows on his stomach and growled softly, "You puttin' your hands all over me is likely to make my John Thomas get all perky again!"

Vera chuckled dirtily, "I think I can handle whatever pops up!"

Jayne grinned, "Sometimes your very naughty mouth takes me by surprise, Vera! Anything you'd like in return for the massage?"

Vera put oil in her cupped palms and set to work on Jayne's back, "Mmm, yes. Your hairy torso is a major turn on."

"I'd noticed, from the way you've been caressing it on and off."

"What I'd really like is to have every inch of my body slowly stroked against it."

Jayne moaned, "Damn! Vera; you are definitely my kind of kinky!"

Vera giggled and carried on with the massage, "And you're my kind of kinky, Jayne!"

Maasage was followed by what Vera had requested and another bout of slow loving. After that it was lunch and throwing clothes on to have a walk in the valley outside for some fresh air. When the temperature got too hot, Jayne and Vera headed back for a siesta which led to a pillow fight and laughter, leading to a tickle fight and a passionate quickie. After that, Jayne and Vera both slept for most of the afternoon. The days slowly slipped past like wine.

Some days later

Vera eased out of bed on the last morning, gloriously naked, and went to a cupboard that had stayed locked until now. She pressed the keypad combination at one side to unlock it. "This used to belong to Maaka, but you've earned it by helping me catch Redbeard."

He grinned, "You mean the red hot sex was a freebie?"

"I wanted you from the moment I saw you, Jayne."

"So why the wait?"

Vera laughed loudly, "I'm not that easy!"

Vera placed a fairly large metal box on the bed. Jayne opened it.

"Gorram... A Callahan..." His face beamed thanks. He lifted it out of the box and checked it over.

Vera grinned, "So you can carry on being a bad boy. Maybe write or send messages sometimes to let me know exactly what you'd like to do with me when you come back."

Jayne's grin widened, "Dirty postcards?!"

"Something like that. Get me all hot and bothered, remembering you."

Jayne's grin threatened to reach his ears, "And then when I come back..."

Vera finished for him, "You can give the law full and complete satisfaction!"

Jayne pulled her back onto the bed and proceeded to give her a very long and thorough practical demonstration.

Present: PART FIVE

Since then Jayne had seen more than his fair share of life; learnt some lessons, got laid a few times and accepted the role of paid gun aboard Serenity. Inara moved with more of Vera's fluid grace, plus she was gorgeous. He couldn't help but look at her, even though he knew she wouldn't touch him while she held a torch for Mal. Kaylee had slightly more of Vera's earthiness, River was even more limber, Zoe was mentally stronger. Vera had the right balance of all of those traits plus the star bonus, the hots for Jayne. He reckoned she'd like the crew - might flirt a bit with Mal to wind him up, compare stitching techniques with Simon. Jayne wished she could have met Wash and Book too, they'd have got on well with his law-bending feisty lady. There it was again; that feeling that there was a belonging thing going on between them; not that they'd said anything and probably never would.

Mal's voice came through the testosterone fog of remembrance in Jayne's mind.

"Did you hear that?"

"Hungh?"

Sometimes being a bit slow on the uptake saved his bacon. Mal just sighed, "I said; after we steal the gold from the governor on Lammas, I thought we'd have layover for a few days and a re-stock on Beltane. I understand you know it from a while back...no statues this time?"

Jayne grinned, "Nah. No statues - I hope! Someone who'll give us a warm welcome on account of me."

Mal's eyes narrowed, "No ex-partners with a grudge or contraband dumped on mudders?"

"No mudders! Plenty of Maori and the sheriff's a ... friend."

"Don't need to hide you from the law, do I?"

Jayne's grin widened, "From her? You'll be lucky! She can smell me comin'!"

"That's a powerful disturbin' thought. You're not gonna end up in jail, are you?"

"Jail? Hell, no!" He turned away and added, in an eager mutter, "Handcuffs if I'm very, very lucky!" He went to his bunk to oil and polish Vera one more time.

So here they were; his first visit back to see the flesh and blood Vera and Jayne was on a high mixture of testosterone and expectation, pacing up and down near Serenity's cargo bay flap. She'd got the message all right; said there'd be a friendly reception and now that it came to it, there was part of Jayne Cobb that was as nervous as hell.

He was chewing on his cigar without smoking it, "She said she'd be here, Mal."

"Hmm. Dust blowin' up over yonder..." Mal pointed.

Jayne tried to hide his eager grin and almost won, "That'll be her!"

Kaylee sidled closer to Simon, "Aww; he's sweet on her!"

"Am not!" Jayne whirled, trying to hide his eagerness with anger.

River cocked her head, "The one with man parts is expectant. So is she. She wants him."

Jayne tried to glower.

A flying mule skidded to a halt nearby in a cloud of dust, holding several big Maori and a tall lady, wearing brown pants and shirt, displaying a sheriff badge on her chest. She had long brown hair swept back in a ponytail. She got out of the transport, pulled off her goggles and grinned right at Jayne.

"Hello stranger!"

Jayne felt a whole slew of emotions; pleasure, a surge of major arousal, and some deep, wild and dangerous feelings that he decided not to look at too closely.

"Hello again, Vera."

That would start it.

It did.

Mal turned slightly towards Jayne, "Vera?"

Jayne covered himself by bringing the gun into his open hands, "Named her after you. She's my very favourite gun."

Mal frowned, "Thought you stole it off some guy who came after you?"

Jayne shifted uncomfortably, "Might 'a lied 'bout that."

Vera was close enough now that he could see the subtle shifts in her otherwise calm and poised demeanour. A flash of surprise, pleasure and her blue eyes darkened with arousal. Her fingers barely brushed the back of one of his hands and every cell in his body responded. That brief interchange said everything he wanted to hear without a word being spoken.

'Wonderful to see you again; thank-you and I'm going to shag you senseless later.'

Mal's lips twitched, deciding to let the other shoe drop, "And you wanted to exchange your gun, named after this classy looking lady, for a night with Saffron."

Vera's eyes flicked back to Jayne's, piercingly, cold as ice. He was in deep, deep trouble now.

He felt his shoulders hunch protectively, "It had been a long time and she had this wild red hair and...other things... Found out she was a liar and a thief some time later."

Vera turned her attention back to the captain, "Malcolm Reynolds."

"Ma'am. Vera." Mal tried to keep a straight face and very nearly succeeded. The rest of the crew were enjoying Jayne's discomfort behind Mal and he was aware of it.

Vera nodded, ignoring the body language and held out her hand to Zoe, "Pleased to meet you, Zoe Washburne. Jayne told me... I'm so sorry for your loss." Zoe just nodded.

Vera went over to Simon and Kaylee, introducing herself.

River cocked her head the other way, "Bounty hunter; making us welcome..."

Vera gently placed a hand on River's shoulder, "River. Pleased to meet you."

"She speaks the truth. You are welcome and safe here."

Vera chuckled, "I should hope so, since I'm more or less in charge around here!" She turned and favoured Jayne with another hard stare, "It's truly good to see you, and in one piece, but we are going to have words later."

Zoe's lips curved upwards and Mal barely bit back a smirk. They both valued Jayne's contribution, but it was almost like divine justice to see him put in his place. And by a woman that Jayne obviously had some undefined feelings for, who was brave and sassy enough to deal it out to him.They walked off the ramp. Mal flicked the ramp shut and locked it when it had closed.

"It's not going anywhere, I promise. Hori and Cliff will be checking on it and some of the wild-living Maori will guard it." Mal turned towards Vera and caught the sight of the two guys now standing behind her who were even bigger than Jayne.

Hori stepped forward, "It's true, eh? There are three pairs of extra eyes watching us and the ship. They're a different iwi from Cliff and me, but they will guard the ship, I promise."

Mal paused, judging Hori, then nodded curtly, "Okay; let's go have some R&R."

There was a second mule attached behind the first one. Hori and Cliff quickly freed it, then Vera jumped in and motioned the Serenity crew to join her.

"Mal, you sit beside me and tell me what you need and what you might have to trade as we go into town."

Jayne realised this was deliberate. He'd slighted Vera and she was making him pay. He decided to keep his mouth shut, but his mind was grumbling and making pathetic excuses to itself.

Mal began, "I guess we could do with food; pretty much always have a powerful need to eat."

Vera steered the mule and smiled, "You'll get a full Maori hongi tonight for free with plenty of beer and whisky to wash it down!"

"That's powerful kind of you..."

"It's the Maori way; we entertain visitors."

"'We'? Don't mean to be personal, but you're a mite paler than those guys, Vera."

"One of their iwi, their clan, was my lover a while back and they accepted me as one of their own and as pretty much equivelant to his widow when he died."

"And...Jayne?"

"He helped me bring in some bad guys and see that justice was done."

"Jayne?!!? Justice?!!?" Mal turned, almost disbelieving.

Vera grinned, "He was under duress - at least to begin with. He came here, ignorant of Maori law and ventured into the painted desert which is tapu to non-Maori in search of the thousands of gems littering the desert sand."

Mal smiled, understanding, "And he got caught red-handed."

"Yes, and I was lenient to him because he's an off-worlder and didn't know. He did us proud, helped catch the bad guys, gave evidence against them and stayed here for some R&R afterwards."

"He's not always the most trustworthy person..."

"I have my ways, Mal."

"Looking at you, I can guess that you do; the kind of ways that would be a powerful influence on Jayne. His fighting skills are pretty much second to none."

"I know; he earned that Callahan off me, trust me."

"Last time Jayne was any kind of 'hero' that I know of, they'd built a statue to him and everythin'."

Vera's grin widened, "Oh, you have to tell me that story!"

Mal leaned into her ear, "There's a song as well; 'The Hero of Canton'."

Vera laughed out loud as they swung into Hine Moa and stopped outside the town hall.

Jayne trailed at the rear as they entered the town hall. He saw Vera say something to Mal. A group of Maori came out in ceremonial costume. Jayne had heard about this formal greeting, but missed witnessing it last time. One of the other big guys came out with a stick and challenged Mal, placing a small twig with leaves on the floor at Mal's feet. Vera had obviously primed Mal, because he picked it up. There was some thigh slapping and nodding, then a song in Maori; after that everything suddenly became very informal and much handshaking took place. Jayne noticed that all the Maori greeted River particularly warmly, and some of the guys he'd met last time gave him bear hugs that threatened to squeeze the air from his body.

Eventually they all sat in one of the smaller council rooms with a selection of tea or beer and some cakes.

"So, Mal," Vera began, "We didn't quite get to discussing your provision needs."

Mal's eyes held a subtle twinkle, "No, Vera; we ventured into other territory conversation-wise," his face sobered slightly, "Food, as I think I said; tins and dried stuff mainly. Fuel for 'Serenity'. Cleaning stuff; for us and the ship. A hot bath or shower all round might be appealin'."

"Sounds reasonable. What can you trade?"

"Simon here's a doctor; Kaylee knows enough about engines'd fill a 'cyclopedia, Inara's a companion, Zoe's an ex-soldier and an excellent gun hand. I'm more or less the same; open to haul big stuff for you off-world if any of you needs it."

Vera nodded, "I've got a launch - Jayne knows it - the engine's definitely taken a turn for the worse recently. It's come in handy chasing pirates and smugglers."

Jayne butted in, "That's what I was doin'; chasing pirates!" He tried an easy grin, but it came out wrong.

Vera carried on, practically ignoring him, "Don't know of anyone needs a doctor, but you're welcome to ask. There's two towns this side of things; us and Auckers. There's a couple of farmsteads and hamlets a thousand-odd miles away across to the north west, and that's about it. A tribe of wild Maori live out in the boohai. This land has desert across much of it; just like Australia-that-was, but hotter and drier. We usually call our home Oz, even though the 'verse name is Beltane, for the planet and this landmass."

"Seems like we can do business."

"Yes, Mal; seems like we can." She spat in her hand and Jayne was transported back several years to when she'd done that to him. Mal spat in his hand and he and Vera shook on the deal.

Vera Took time to get reasonably friendly with the crew, then she showed them to their rooms in the modest guest house and bar across the street. Jayne found he'd been given a single room.

"Vera?"

She gave him a significant look, "You're in the dog-house, Jayne."

"I said there'd be likely to be other women..."

Kaylee piped up, "You had sex with Vera?" Jayne's ears turned red.

"Not disputing that, Jayne," Vera said, deciding to cut Kaylee's remark out of the conversation for now, "The rest is kinda private, 'less you want to get naked, right now, in public," she turned to Kaylee, "Yes, we had sex; quite a lot of good sex, but that's kinda between Jayne and me, hmm?" Jayne's ears started to glow a deeper red.

Kaylee grinned, ignoring the frisson in her usual bouncy way, "Jayne does good sex?!"

Vera grinned at her, "I can see that sex is important on your list of priorities; Jayne said as much in his letters! And yes, Jayne does exceptional sex, speaking personally."

"Simon does jing-tsai sex as well!"

Simon went whiter with embarassment, "Kaylee!"

Jayne decided to try to regain some high ground, "Never thought a guy that stiff'd have it in him!"

Kaylee grinned cheekily, "'Stiff' is kinda important!" Simon gasped in shock and pulled her into their bedroom, slamming the door behind them.

Vera turned back to Jayne with a smile still on her face, "There's things I need to make very clear to you, privately; and yes, you have to be naked. Then we'll see how things go, okay?"

"Okay," he answered, grudgingly; although the thought of him being naked did raise some hopes that Vera might be naked as well soon afterwards. He reached a hand towards her, not quite touching her, "Missed you, Vera."

"Noted. Missed you too. Unless you want to sight-see around here some more, the hangi will be over in the gardens behind this pub at about seven tonight until late. Come down when you can smell lamb cooking!"

Jayne saw Vera from his window later, giving some of the crew a brief guided tour and then letting them explore Hine Moa for themselves. Simon and Kaylee came out of their room after a couple of hours and Jayne guessed she'd dragged the doctor down to the docks to look at Vera's launch engine. He unpacked the little he'd brought, checked all his guns and other weapons and then decided to hit the bar. Part of him was tempted to get wasted, but the tiny sensible side of his brain realised that might really anger Vera. So he got slowly mellow and was just about comfortably relaxed when it came time for the hangi. Vera was already there, wearing a dress that would stop traffic dead in most of the 'verse. Red, clingy and enhancing her bust, rounded rear and legs to spectacular effect. A pair of stappy heeled sandals on her feet. Jayne's mouth went dry and his groin tightened. He was no expert on the matter of ladies' underwear; if it was red or black and lacy his hormones appreciated it, he knew how to remove most types of lingerie one-handed; but he couldn't see with the scoop at the back, the serious cleavage and the split up the leg how she could be wearing any undies at all. His libido got really quite excited at that thought. Cliff came up to him and interrupted him drooling and steaming with lust quietly to himself.

"Bro'; good to see you again!"

Jayne managed to tear his eyes off Vera with an effort, "You too!"

"That Zoe's spectacular, eh!"

"Mebbe; not my type. We lost her husband Wash - the jing-tsia pilot got himself ruttin' skewered just as we were going to get the message out. Damn shame."

"So, she's in mourning?"

"Yeah; looks fierce an' all, but she loved Wash. God knows why, but she did."

Cliff sighed, "So I wouldn't stand a chance, eh?"

Jayne shrugged, "Can't tell. Zoe might be lonesome 'bout now. Might slap you down somethin' fierce, though."

"Thanks!"

Cliff was about to move on, but Jayne caught his arm, "Any pointers for gettin' back on Vera's good side?"

Cliff shook his head, grinning, "What did you do, you crazy hwoon dahn?"

Jayne left out the exceptional sex part, but cut to the chase about the gun and how he'd once tried to trade it for another woman.

Cliff sucked in his breath, "Oooh, you're gonna pay for that, eh. It's a first offence, so you might have more wiggle room. You've basically insulted Vera."

"By thinkin' of sleepin' with Saffron?"

"No, no, no. Vera's got a healthy libido; might not use it much here on Beltane, but she has off-world 'recreation' fairly regularly. She wouldn't expect you to live like a monk if she's not around, eh."

"You know that we..that I..that we...?!!" Jayne thought he'd been really discreet, for once.

Cliff grinned, "The look in her eyes for at least couple of months after you left? Oh, yes; we - those of us who know Vera well - knew jolly well that you'd pleasured her most thoroughly."

Jayne grinned, "Well, damn!"

Cliff chuckled, "I'd apologise, and apologise again and take your punishment like a man."

Jayne flicked his eyes over to Vera and the way she was poured into that red dress. Wearing that, she certainly could bring a man to breaking point if she put her mind to it.

He had a couple of large helpings of the lamb from the hangi pit washed down with ale and salad. Maori who knew him greeted him from time to time. Vera stayed out of his way until live music started drifting across the park. Suddenly she was there, tapping his shoulder.

"Dance with me?"

Jayne made a face, "Don't dance; I look like a windmill gone mad."

"Jayne; it wasn't really a request, more a requirement. Anyway, I'll signal them to play something slow and you can sorta walk, holding me, to music. Will that do?"

Jayne gathered her in his arms and tried very hard not to look at her cleavage,"'Kay. I'm sorry, Vera."

"I'd guessed. Thank-you."

Jayne moved a little stiffly, even though he was enjoying Vera's nearness at last, "Tryin' not to ruttin' step on your toes."

She smiled gently, "You're doing fine."

Jayne managed to relax a little and began to move in time to the music, "So; this talk...?"

Vera put her head on his shoulder, "Later, Jayne. Enjoy the moment."

It was several dances later when Vera let Jayne walk her to the sheriff's office.

She held out her hand, "Time for the reckoning, Jayne." He nodded and swallowed, following her inside. Vera closed the door and put on the light, "Okay, big guy, strip."

"Naked?"

"As the day you came crying."

Jayne shucked off his boots and socks, then quickly threw off the rest of his clothes.

Jayne swallowed, "Kinda hopin' you won't hurt me too much." He was particularly skittish since River had damned near tried to unman him in that bar. 

"I gave you my word on that, last time. Just want to be sure I have your full and undivided attention." Jayne nodded slowly, "Okay. I was really pleased when you said you'd named the Callahan after me. I mean, really, really pleased. Pleased enough to plan to shag you senseless. Then in almost the next breath I found out you'd tried to trade the gun for a woman. It was like you'd slapped me in the face."

"Don't hit women," Jayne protested, "'Less they're ruttin' evil."

"I'll put it another way. You're hungry and someone puts a nice big pile of tasty food in front of you. You get maybe a mouthful or two of the best vittals you've had in a long while and someone else takes it away." Jayne's little-boy-lost expression said everything, "Now we're communicating. I really don't mind about the other women you might have sex with, as long as they're clean and willing, the rest is up to you. But trading 'my' gun for a woman...it was like you'd tried to trade me, understand? And as sure as I'm standing here holding your complete attention, if I hear you've traded - or tried to trade - that gun for another woman, unless it's me, you'll surely be trading my future company and favours along with it. Got that?"

"Yes, Ma'am!"

Vera giggled, "You can still call me Vera!"

Jayne tried a winning smile, "Can I touch or kiss you yet?"

Vera cupped his face in her free left hand, "Soon. I'm still in the driving seat, okay?" She snuck a quick kiss which gave Jayne a taste of what he wanted. It wasn't enough, but it would do. Her right hand trailed upwards and around something a bit higher up on Jayne's body that was getting pretty riled up and raring to go.

Jayne moaned with pleasure and frustration, "Tah ma duh! You planning on torturin' me to death?"

Vera had possibly the cheekiest, naughtiest grin ever on her face. She began to sing, "Jayne, the man they call Jayne..."

He groaned, "They told ya 'bout Canton." He wasn't quite sure how he was able to talk coherently with her hand where it was.

"Indeed. Mal, Kaylee and Zoe were most descriptive. I thought it was about time for another verse, hmm? 'He came to a planet where the dust was all red; chased after the pirates until they was dead; then pleasured the sheriff all week in her bed; he's a hot, sexy wan nao, ain't hard to explain; the hero of Beltane, the man they call Jayne.'"

Jayne moaned, with pleasure this time, "Dammit Vera, you're driving me crazy!"

"Just a little longer, Jayne."

Vera unpinned her hair with her left hand and then loosened the straps on that red dress. It pooled around her ankles on the floor and revealed that she was indeed wearing no underwear. She stood there in just her heeled sandles looking like an adult rated entertainment advert.

"Wuh de ma! I had hopes of helpin' you outta that very nice dress."

Vera smiled, "Another time when we go dancing, Jayne. Now it's come to my attention I haven't yet thanked you properly for naming that favourite gun of yours after me."

"Where your hand is now is pretty damn fine thanks!"

Vera chuckled, "Gonna kiss it all better, Jayne." She began kissing down his chest. Her mouth travelled swiftly to where her right hand was. He gently cupped her head in his hands, then his mind surrendered to pure pleasure.

THE END (for now)


End file.
